Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{4} & {1}+{4} \\ {-1}+{-2} & {0}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{8} & {5} \\ {-3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$